


Then Who's Flying the Lion?

by senpai_desu_desu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, save lance, these nerds need to date honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai_desu_desu/pseuds/senpai_desu_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro suggests Keith gives Lance a few pointers when piloting his lion, and he obliges, much to Lance's dismay... or delight? Not even Lance knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Who's Flying the Lion?

Lance squirms uncomfortably at his close proximity to Keith (Keith of all people!) as the teen leans over him and fixes his hold on the piloting controls. The brunette chooses to ignore the lingering heat on his hands when Keith pulls away, and he most certainly does not want to think about the way he can see his face flushing in the screen’s reflection. Geez why did Keith have to help him polish his flying skills. He knew he needed practice and all, given that he was still relatively new at this whole ‘pilot a giant robot lion’ thing.

They’d barely formed their Voltron team a little over a week ago, but during that time everyone somehow got a little closer to each other. Allura smiles and brings it up every chance she gets. She gives off that distinct ‘mom’ vibe and no one exactly questions her. They’re far too afraid, and Hunk swears up and down that he’s seen her deadlift a Balmeran, but none of the other paladins can exactly attest to that.

Each day, Lance would learn a surprising fact about his friends, and in turn they would too. They weren’t exactly explicitly stated facts, but after observing and _living_ with them it put things into perspective. Hunk turned out to be a fantastic cook, but Lance always assumed the guy preferred to eat other people’s cooking instead. Pidge likes taking small cat naps throughout the day, and Lance would always find them laying around somewhere in the castle. Shiro has a sweet tooth and tries to be discreet about it, but everyone knows by now and tries to humor him by pretending that they don’t. Lance has seen Pidge deliberately leave out wrapped candies for the man. And Keith…

He doesn’t hear Keith critique him, and it’s only when Keith snaps gloved fingers in front of his face does he realize he’s been spacing out.

“Wait, what?” Keith’s hand audibly slaps his own face, and Lance shoots him a sheepish grin. “I know I have to push this.” He reached for a red button when Keith slaps his hand away.

“No, that makes your lion spin midair.” Keith provides.

Lance smirks and his finger inches closer to the tantalizing button. “I’m still not seeing a reason to _not_ press it. Spinning sounds really cool right now.”

Keith rolls his eyes and leans on Lance’s chair. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not strapped into a seat like you, idiot.”

“Oh, is that so?” A devilish grin spreads over Lance’s features and before Keith can even think about stopping him, Lance pushes the button with renowned gusto and they’re spiraling. His laugh is downright maniacal, and he tries to make it go faster. Keith lets loose a few choice words as he stumbles and flails around the cabin, trying to find something to hold on to.

That something turns out to be Lance’s shoulders. And the rest of Keith is splayed out in the Blue Lion paladin’s lap.

Lance’s lion isn’t even spinning anymore, but neither one really moves for the longest of ticks in the history of ticks. The brunette comes to the startling realization that if he moves forward just an inch, he’d be lip locked with Keith, and what really gets to him is that he doesn’t necessarily _hate_ the idea. He blames Keith for this development, of course, ever since the teen had cradled Lance in his arms like he’d just been shot in one of those cheesy soap operas and godawful romance movies he’s stayed up watching with his sisters some nights.

Lance lets out a bout of nervous laughter because shit Keith isn’t moving, but has him fixed with a scrutinizing stare as if he’s trying to read him like an assigned reading that’s due next period. It’s intense and unwavering and honestly Lance wishes he’d look up the summary for it online. It’d make his life, and Lance’s life way easier.

“I-I’ll just land then…” He mutters. Lance’s hand jerks the controls instead of smoothly transitioning and that’s all it takes to push Keith into him. Both make a very indignant squeak, only slightly from shock but more so because they’re nosediving to the ground and shit Keith breaks the kiss, reaches back, and yanks the controls towards them.

Keith maneuvers the lion back to the ground with little assistance from Lance. The poor guy’s mouth is gaping open, and Keith uses a finger to snap it shut.

“For the record, you’re a terrible pilot.” Is all he says as he slips away from Lance and straightens himself up. His hair is a little messy from tumbling around the cabin, but it’s still intact, thankfully.

“Excuse me? If anyone’s a terrible pilot, it’s you!” Lance is right behind him, matching his every step. “In case you didn’t notice, you were all over me! It’s really hard to concentrate when you’ve got a lapful of a hot person and I totally did not just say that. Forget what you just heard.” Lance shoves him helmet back onto his head and hopes that the visor can hide the pink rising to his cheeks.

Keith blinks.

Then blinks again.

“You think I’m hot?” The question comes out innocently enough, but it has Lance turning his back on Keith and wishing he could go die now.

“What part of ‘forget what you just heard’ do you not understand?” He groans and makes his way to the exit; he thinks he can make it back to his quarters without running into the others if he runs fast enough. His only problem would be avoiding Keith, and he thinks his lion is willing to hold the guy for a minute.

Keith catches his arm. “No no, wait. I just… didn’t think someone as dense as you actually thought that. I thought you had a thing for the princess so I was just surprised.” Lance glares at him, but it’s only half-hearted.

“I’m not dense.” He argues.

Keith chuckles and releases his hold on Lance’s arm. “Oh, you really are. Big time.”

“Well I’m still a much better pilot than you are!” Lance huffs, going back to their previous topic.

“Sure thing. Whatever you say, flyboy.” Keith leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips before leaving the lion. “Call me when you need another lesson.” He tosses over his shoulder.

Lance is left alone and he can’t even collect his thoughts long enough to process the fact that his helmet was on throughout that last part of his conversation with Keith and that the other paladins were training. And probably wearing their helmets. With the coms on.

“Congrats Lance.” Comes Shiro’s voice like the proud dad he is.

Lance rips the helmet off when Pidge and Hunk chime in too. He needed to remember not to wear helmets during a flying lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have just finished binge watching Voltron, and it's totally not 5:00 in the morning.....


End file.
